The present invention is directed, in general, to measurement and control systems for subterranean bore hole equipment and, more specifically, to measurement and control systems providing extended data with regard to operation of electrical submersible pumps.
Optimization of production processes within a wellbore, particularly processes employing artificial lift equipment such as electrical submersible pumps, requires actual performance data. Measurements relating to the operation of the pump, the motor, and the flow of fluids and/or gases produced by the pump are desired to maintain production at conditions as close to optimal as possible.
Measurement of some parameters associated with operation of an electrical submersible pump downhole is relatively straightforward. Measurement of pump intake pressure, motor temperature and motor current, for instance, is accomplished with relative ease. Other parameters, however, are very difficult or even impossible to measure during operation, such as motor and/or pump torque, pump intake viscosity and specific gravity, net flowrates, and the like. However, when more parameters are available for consideration in making control decisions, production control and tuning of pump operation for optimal performance is improved.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a system providing an enhanced set of parameters relating to operation of artificial lift equipment for use in production control.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide, for use in monitoring and/or controlling downhole equipment, a system employing complex algorithms and calculations such as multi-phase flow correlations. Such complex algorithms and calculations, together with mathematical models that include the dynamic behavior of artificial lift equipment and the components therein (e.g., a variable speed drive, power cable, seal and pump) to derive or compute information relevant to production based upon actual measurements made during operation. The derived or computed values, typically for parameters such as torque which are difficult to measure during operation, are provided with the measurements for control purposes. Improved optimization of production based on an expanded set of parameters is therefore enabled.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that they may readily use the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art will also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.
Before undertaking the DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION below, it may be advantageous to set forth definitions of certain words or phrases used throughout this patent document: the terms xe2x80x9cincludexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccomprise,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, mean inclusion without limitation; the term xe2x80x9corxe2x80x9d is inclusive, meaning and/or; the phrases xe2x80x9cassociated withxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cassociated therewith,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, may mean to include, be included within, interconnect with, contain, be contained within, connect to or with, couple to or with, be communicable with, cooperate with, interleave, juxtapose, be proximate to, be bound to or with, have, have a property of, or the like; and the term xe2x80x9ccontrollerxe2x80x9d means any device, system or part thereof that controls at least one operation, whether such a device is implemented in hardware, firmware, software or some combination of at least two of the same. It should be noted that the functionality associated with any particular controller may be centralized or distributed, whether locally or remotely. Definitions for certain words and phrases are provided throughout this patent document, and those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that such definitions apply in many, if not most, instances to prior as well as future uses of such defined words and phrases.